


to dance with him.

by rivainitea



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, They are so in love, my zevrans are always trans, they are both trans btw, they are tired husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivainitea/pseuds/rivainitea
Summary: “I will not force you to tell me about yourself,”“But if I want to, will you stop me?”“I have never found the strength to stop listening to you talk, even as addicting as it is. I will not, and could not ever, stop you”
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Male Mahariel, Zevran Arainai/Male Warden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	to dance with him.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is your daily dose of zamir (zevran and samir)! i am gay and so are they! i didnt proofread any of this so have fun im sure theres some grammar errors there hehe

To trick death. How do you do it? How do you completely, uh, bamboozle death itself, and then marry life? Somehow, Samir has done it. Not even he knows how he’s done it, but he is glad he did.

They’ve been married for more than a decade now. It’s been more than a decade since Zevran found himself in the arms of a curious Warden, ripping his chest apart and telling this Warden all his secrets. Figuratively, of course. The chest ripping part, I mean. More than a decade since…

[...]

“Cheers”

Zevran nodded and took a sip of his brandy, watching Samir close his eyes while he did the same, but did not open his eyes until a few seconds had passed. They fluttered, staring at the assassin in front of him.

“I find myself… Curious.” He says, maintaining eye contact.

“What about?”

“You. You are a curious man, Samir. One I want to know better. I am not sure if I should, however. Don’t take it personally, there is nothing wrong with you. I simply do not wish to harm you,” Paused. The Warden knew his assassin companion had not finished talking, he was simply trying to figure out what words to say, “But it’s getting to a point where I cannot get you out of my head. I cannot figure out what to say to you, my dear Samir. And I am a very charming man, but... Your charm is so very interesting as well. Interesting to the point where I blush like a teenage girl when I speak to you. So, speak to me. Would you allow me to know more about you?”

The fire crackling helped make the silence less awkward. Samir had been arguing with himself over Zevran. Telling himself he would never pay attention to someone like him. Yet there he was. Chest open, mind so calm. Oh, and it was a dance they both knew well. They could perform those steps while asleep. But it feels so different, an expert with another expert.

Samir is used to losing himself to these dances, however. Losing soulmates, as well. They’re deadly, like the way Zevran lunged at him when they first met, bloodlust being all that mattered at the time, though none of it was found in Zevran’s eyes. He seemed very calm as he handed his own life to the Warden. Just like he is right now, the fireplace’s flames faintly seen in his eyes, complementing his amber eyes.

“You are a very curious man as well, Zevran. Saying no to such a fine request would be… dishonest of me,” And he paused as well. They were getting used to each other’s ramblings, it was easy to figure out when one had finished speaking or when one was looking for an easier way to say what they want to say, “After wanting to know you for such a long time, it would simply be dishonest to deny us both the time, company, and… the delight. I should tell you more about me. You are very open, Zevran. Both as a friend and a, how should I put it..”

“Charming lover?”

They both shared a chuckle and another sip of brandy.

“Indeed. I should be open with you as well,”

“I will not force you to tell me about yourself,”

“But if I want to, will you stop me?”

“I have never found the strength to stop listening to you talk, even as addicting as it is. I will not, and could not ever, stop you”

But Samir did not open his mouth to speak again until a few minutes later, warm blood in his veins, eyes fluttering. It was around 8PM, ish. He remembers when Zevran hugged him and gripped his shoulders tight, clinging to him for dear life, as he cried his guilt out, though never running out of it, as he confessed to killing his ex-lover. His ex-love, to be more honest.

And Zevran thought to himself at that moment, when he vented, _The Warden will kill me now, I am sure of it,”_ Yet no killing was done, or thought of. All Samir did was to put Zevran’s head closer to his chest, getting close to his luxurious blonde hair, planting a small kiss on his forehead.

“We are… similar,”

“I already know this. Both elves, long hair, handsome and charming, so on and so forth, dear Warden”

“Of course, I’d never forget. But there’s more”

“Hm? Do tell me”

Samir lightly bit the inside of his cheeks, his heart rate going just a bit faster than usual. Zevran took notice, however, and how could he not? An assassin trained to pick up signals from a young age. He rest his left hand on top of Samir’s right hand, light as a feather. And he could kill him at any moment now, if he wished to do so. As he said, an assassin must strike when his mark least expects.

His life was in Zevran’s hands, and he found that oddly comforting. Odd. To feel alive, knowing this man, whos offering his attention and wanting yours, could betray you. He could, but he won’t. He does not want to. Samir was not aware of that at the time, however.

“Tamlen, the man you saw in Haven. The elven one. He… was a lover of mine. More than just a lover. We were childhood friends as well. When we were little, we used to make little flower crowns for each other.” A small chuckle, “ I used to dream of marrying him one day. But he slipped from my grasp, from my ‘loving grasp’, and I led him to his death. I killed him. And then I saved myself, and I abandoned his and my family, and then I-... “

He could not bear to speak of it anymore, as his chest felt heavy and his throat tightened, holding back his embarrassing tears. A valiant Warden does not cry, but at that moment, he wasn’t a Warden. He was Samir. Zevran’s friend. A trusting one.

“We’ll be fine,” The assassin said so gently, a whisper in Samir’s ear, his face so dearly close to the crook of his neck. The man smelled of spices and brandy, just like his favorite shirt from Rivain. “Thank you for sharing, my Warden. I believe you are just as good at being open as I am.” A sentence so simple, but got him a weak smile from the Warden.

“She forgives you. Rinna.”

Zevran let himself hug the Warden a bit harder, a shaky cry coming from his throat, with such a bold statement from Samir.

“You think so?”

“I know so,”

“Then I know he forgives you as well.”

They shared the sentiment, as they sat together in imaginary blood. Blood that would soon raise them from ashes.

“I would like to make you a flower crown one day, you know. As you already know, I am much more a fan of the cities than a fan of the wilds, filthy as they are, and I was raised in the city, so you will have to teach me. Still, I’d like to do it. To be closer to you, if you will have me."

[...]

“Samir? My dear? Was it the taint? Should I bring you some tea?” Zevran frowned in worry and gently held his Warden, one hand caressing his cheeks, the other holding him up, as Samir came back.

“Hm? No, no, I am fine. Thank you,” He held Zevran’s hand and kissed it lightly for a few seconds, “Though some tea sounds so good. I’ll handle the water,”

“You assume I want tea as well, amor,”

“And I am right, am I not?” He turned around, raising an eyebrow smugly.

“Of course, of course. You know me so well. You’ve got me all figured out!” Zevran laughed heartily and hugged his love again, from behind, as he put the water in the kettle. “And how could you not? You’ve been my husband for more than 10 years now,"

“Say that again, please?”

“My husband. For more than 10 years now, caro mio. Is that good?"

“Mmm, you might have to say it again. Not sure I caught it, you know,”

“Hah! You are a delightful man, Samir.”

“From ‘curious’ to ‘delightful’. I can get used to that.”


End file.
